The water distributing devices exemplified in the prior art typically utilize a rotary sprinkler, whose rotary motor action is derived from the energy of the pressurized water flow, to produce a circular irrigation pattern. However, use of such devices may necessitate the over-lapping of sprinkled areas and the precipitation of undesired areas in order to irrigate a non-circular shaped area.
Some prior art sprinkling devices have been proposed for overcoming the circular irrigation pattern deficiencies of the rotary type sprinklers. These devices have numerous deficiencies such as being sumptuous in component parts, being cumbersome in design, requiring considerable adjustments, are subject to failure or binding of their components such as springs, and are relatively expensive and complex to manufacture.